Rain
by Shadows of Illusions
Summary: Tsugaru and Psyche have a sweet moment in the rain.


**Author's Note: *throws up confetti* My second ever story has been published! HUZZAH! I felt like writing today and this was born. I just love the Shizuo and Izaya alter egos. They're just that awesome~ I'd like to thank my best friend Yuna-chan for helping me figure out the plot. This is for you Tay-Tay~ Although you don't even like BL...*sweatdrops* Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tsugaru sighed softly as he stared out the window. It was raining fairly hard and Psyche still wasn't back yet. He had gone out over an hour ago to pick up some things from the convenience store. What worried Tsugaru was the fact that the store was only a few blocks away and Psyche was easily distracted. Who knows what kind of trouble he could get himself into.<p>

'Maybe I should go out and look for him.' he thought. He knew he was probably a bit paranoid, but he couldn't help but worry. If something happened to Psyche he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Just as he was about to go out and look, the door burst open and in rushed a thoroughly soaked Psyche.

"Tsu-chan~ Let's go play outside!" yelled out the bubbly burnette as he began to drag Tsugaru out the door.

"Psyche! Wait! We can't! You're going to get sick!" replied a very surprised Tsugaru as he was pulled along, nearly tripping over his yukata.

"But it's so fun Tsu-chan~ " whined Psyche as he pulled the blonde to the front yard and into the rain. "The rain feels so nice!"

As soon as Tsugaru stepped out from under the porch, he was almost immediately drenched completely.

"Psyche-" he began but was cut off.

"Oh Tsu-chan! Loosen up a bit. C'mon~ Let's play!" declared Psyche as he began to run around.

Tsugaru stood still with an exasperated look on his face before sighing in defeat. His adorable, hyper, and stubborn lover would never change. Not that he minded. Those were the qualities he found endearing about him.

After a few more seconds, he let out another sigh and smiled.

"Alright Psyche! You win!" he called out as he began to run after him.

Psyche looked back for a moment and gave a bright smile before beginning to run around again.

"You can't catch me~" he replied while laughing.

They repeated the same pattern while laughing and giggling. Tsugaru catching Psyche and running away while Psyche chased him and vice versa. They continued until Psyche began to cough and sneeze.

"I think that's enough Psyche. I told you, you would get sick." said Tsugaru with a concerned tone.

"Aww~ Alright. But can I try one more thing?" asked the shorter of the two.

"Sure. But please make it quick so we can go get dried off." answered the blonde as he waited.

"Thank you Tsu-chan. You have to bend down first. Oh! And close your eyes, too."

Tsugaru complied and waited patiently. Suddenly he felt soft lips press against his and finally realized what Psyche wanted to do.

'A cliched kiss in the rain. How cute.' thought Tsugaru as he began to return it.

He nibbled on his partner's bottom lip to ask for entrance and was almost immediately allowed. He slipped his tongue through Psyche's lips and began to explore the cavern. He was soon met with his lover's own tongue and they began to playfully dance with each other. Tsugaru smiled as he heard Psyche moan and press himself closer. After a few moments, they pulled apart to take a breath. The taller of the two then began to lead the shorter male back into the house.

"That's enough Psyche. We have to go inside now." scolded Tsugaru gently.

"Um..Tsu-chan..Can I tell you something?" asked Psyche shyly.

When they were under the porch once again, Tsugaru turned to Psyche.

"Go ahead." replied Tsugaru.

" I love you." Psyche said while blushing.

The blonde's face softened and he smiled warmly.

"I love you, too Psyche." Tsugaru said with a voice full of affection.

The burnette grinned and allowed himself to be led into the house by Tsugaru.

* * *

><p><strong>It was really awkward for me to write that kiss scene. I have no experience in that area whatsoever. Sorry if it sounded weird! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you have the chance. Bye-Bye~<strong>


End file.
